Between The Lines
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Between The Lines is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise  25/2/12


_**Between The Lines**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 1- Don't Forget**_

It's easy to forget that reality and fantasy are completely different, but Darren had to remind himself of that fact every day since his first onscreen kiss with his best friend Chris, that Blaine and Kurt were together, two fictional characters, not him and Chris. They were friends, nothing more. Before the kiss, Darren was happy with his off-screen friendship with Chris, and was happily dating his girlfriend of two years, Mia. Darren was sure he was straight, but now in the months since the kiss, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He thought he loved Mia, but every kiss he shared with her tasted bitter after kissing Chris's sweet lips. This was one of the reasons he'd broken up with Mia before the Glee tour.

"Dare? Are you listing to me?" Max said, snapping Darren away from staring at Chris, who was standing across the lot chatting to the new guy, Grant, who Darren was extremely jealous of. He knew that Grant had a huge crush on Chris, and he wouldn't be surprised if Chris and Grant became a couple in the next few weeks.

"Sorry, Max, I'm miles away today. What were you saying?" Darren said, giving Max a tiny smile and holding back a sigh as he tried to shake Chris from his thoughts.

"It's okay, man. I was just asking if you were nervous about tonight's scene? It's your and Chris' big make-out scene in the back of Blaine's car, we're gonna have some happy Klaine fans. They've wanted another kiss for ages. Now, they're getting another kiss, on top of Klaine sex!" Max said with a big smile. Darren forced a smile. If he was completely honest, he was terrified. He didn't know how he was going to be able to stay professional during the make-out and sex scene with Chris. The very thought of being that close to Chris turned him on, and made him want to lose control.

"Dare! We gotta go." Darren was so busy worrying over the upcoming scenes that he hadn't even noticed that Chris was now standing next to him, grabbing his arm gently.

"I'm coming. See ya later, Max," Darren said, giving both Max and Chris a small smile. Chris let go of Darren's arm, and walked across the lot to the car park where they were filming.

"I can't wait to read about the Klaine fans' reactions to these scenes on tumblr. They're gonna go crazy, I know it!" Chris said with a smile, as he removed the blue coat he wore to keep him warm in the freezing cold parking lot.

"I know. The fans love Kurt and Blaine more than any other couple on Glee, I feel special to be a part of all of this," Darren said with a smile, taking his grey jacket off. Chris and Darren handed their coats to Jenny, their wardrobe lady, who made sure they looked alright before they headed off to talk to Ryan, who was standing next to Blaine's car.

"Right, you guys. Do you need me to run through the scene with you again, or are we all good?" Ryan asked with a tiny smile. Darren and Chris looked at each other, and they both nodded.

"Okay, let's shoot this baby. Chris, Darren, we'll start from Blaine and Kurt leaving the bar, and go from there, okay?" Ryan said, standing behind the camera. Darren and Chris just smiled and walked over to the entrance.

"Action!" Ryan called, and the camera started rolling. Darren and Chris were no longer themselves; they were in character, playing two characters they both loved playing.

"I don't wanna go home," Blaine complained, as Kurt put his arm around his drunk boyfriend, helping him towards his car.

"Blaine, you're drunk. It's time to go," Kurt said with a small smile, fishing Blaine's keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door with one hand, while supporting Blaine with the other arm. Opening the backseat door, he pushed Blaine gently inside, but Blaine didn't let go, and Kurt ended up on top of him.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt protested, but was cut off by Blaine's hungry lips. Kurt kissed back with equal passion, and Blaine's hands were roaming all over Kurt's body. He went to take off his shirt when Kurt stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, breathless, pulling away a little. Blaine looked at him with passion in his eyes.

"I love you, Chris," Darren said, breaking character for just a second, but it was long enough for Chris to realise that Darren, his straight best friend, had just told him that he loved him.

"What?" Chris said, looking into Darren's eyes, shocked. Darren didn't dare answer out of fear of saying the wrong thing.

"Cut!" Ryan shouted from outside the car, and Chris was up on his feet and scrabbling out of the car. Darren didn't move. He just lay on the backseat with his hands over his eyes, trying to hold back the urge to scream, because he knew deep down that he had just screwed everything between him and Chris up.

"Can we take a ten minute break, please Ryan?" Chris asked, as Darren climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, trying to catch Chris' gaze, but Chris was avoiding him.

"Sure. Right, every one back in ten," Ryan shouted, turning his back on Chris and Darren. Before Darren could say anything, Chris was heading the other way towards Grant, who stood waiting. Darren was hot on Chris' heels.

"Chris, wait! Please?" Darren said, grabbing Chris' arm gently. Chris didn't look at him.

"Leave me alone, Darren," Chris said, pulling him arm away, and Darren could see Grant watching them like he was waiting for Chris.

"I meant what I said. I love you, Chris," Darren whispered, pressing his lips against Chris's ear. Chris shivered at the feeling of Darren's hot breath on his ear.

"You don't love me. You're channeling Blaine's feelings for Kurt. Don't forget that this isn't real, Dare," Chris whispered back, not bothering to return Darren's feelings, and bringing Darren's worst fears to life. Chris didn't give Darren any time to reply before he walked away to join Grant on the other side of the lot, and Darren swallowed the lump he hadn't even know had formed in his throat. He had to hold back the tears as he walked back to his trailer, and he knew he'd made a fool out of himself and probably ended his friendship with Chris, and that his and Chris' professional relationship was now going to be incredible difficult because Darren feelings for Chris weren't going to go away that easily.

"Hey, Dare, are you okay? What the hell happened?" Darren found Max waiting on his trailer doorstep. He let out a sigh, and sat next to Max.

"I told Chris that I love him," Darren explained, putting his head in his hands, and Max just looked at him, confused.

"Okay, first of all, I knew it! Secondly, why is that a bad thing? You and Chris are perfect for each other. Is it because you thought you were straight?" Max asked, and Darren just sighed and looked up at Max with tears in his eyes.

"I don't care about my sexuality, I care about Chris, and I've left it too long, Max. He thinks I'm channeling Blaine's feeling for Kurt! He thinks my feelings for him aren't real! He told me after I told him that I loved him!" Darren said with a sigh, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Dare, you're a smart guy. The solution to this problem is simple! All you need to do is show Chris that your feelings for him are real!" Max said with a big grin, and Darren just sighed.

"I wish it was that easy. I've gotta go and get ready for the reshoot. Talk to ya later, Max," Darren said, getting up and heading towards the hair and makeup trailer with a sigh. Max just sat there as Grant walked over.

"Max, do you know what's going on with Chris and Darren?" Grant asked, leaning against the stairwell.

"Darren told Chris he loves him, and Chris doesn't believe him," Max said with a sigh, and Grant looked at him disbelief.

"Are you serious? I totally knew that Darren had the hots for Chris, and the worst part of all of this is that Chris feels the same way!" Grant said with a tiny sigh, and Max pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Grant asked, a little confused.

"Chris thinks Darren's feelings for him aren't real. Darren needs help to convince Chris that his feelings are real, and he's gonna need help to do it. This calls for some much-needed backup, and by backup, I mean Ashley and Mark. Those two are pretty good at this kind of thing," Max said with a small smile, and Grant smiled back.

"Max Adler, I like the way you think!" Grant said, sitting next to him as Max got to work on his text.

_**To Ashley**_

_**From Max**_

_**Ashley, I need your and Mark's help! Asap! It's a matter of getting CrissColfer together! And I know how much you and Mark love CrissColfer. We finish filming in an hour, so meet me and Grant at my hotel room.**_

Max checked the text before hitting send.

"Operation CrissColfer is a go!" Max said, flashing Grant a cheeky smile.

"Let's hope this works. Otherwise, working with those two is gonna be very awkward for the next six months!" Grant said with a smile.

_**A/N: My first attempt at a CrissColfer fic. I ship these two so hard! I ship them as a hard as I ship Klaine! I hope I did them justice. All comments are welcome, good or bad!**_


End file.
